tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Potter
This character belongs to Rebekah and is coming soon. , Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain |Blood=Half-blood |marital=Married |alias= * Em * Emmie * Emma * Lily (by Snape, a slip of the tongue apparently) * Pup (by Remus) * The Potter Girl * Girl Who Lived * Mina (by Raz) * Harker * Potter |Title= * Prefect *Keeper |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |hair= Jet-black |eyes= Bright green |skin= Light brown |hidef= |family= * Seth Black (husband) * Harry Potter (twin brother) * Luna Potter (née Lovegood) (sister-in-law) * James Potter (father) † * Lily Potter (née Evans) (mother) † * Sirius Black (godfather, father-in-law) * Remus Lupin (godfather) * Finley Lupin ("sister") *Roselyn Dursley (maternal first cousin and "sister") *Petunia Dursley (née Evans) (maternal aunt) † *Vernon Dursley (maternal uncle by marriage) *Dudley Dursley (maternal first cousin) *Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) † *Fleamont Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Euphemia Potter (paternal grandmother) † *Mr Evans (maternal grandfather) † *Mrs Evans (maternal grandmother) † *Miranda Dursley (cousin-in-law) *Dudley's children (first cousins once removed) *Tom Riddle (distant cousin) † *Fleamont family (paternal ancestors) *House of Gaunt (paternal relatives) |hidem= |Boggart=Boggart |Animagus= Maned Wolf (referred to as tall fox jokingly by friends) |jukebox = * "Sweet Dreams" (the eurythmics) * "Call me" (by blondie) (when Emily opens the box in Seth's presence) |Patronus= Maned Wolf |Wand= Dogwood, Unicorn hair, supple. Known for being a highly mischievous and intelligent wand, it is fiercely loyal to the point where no one but it's mistress and her most trusted friends can get even a spark of magic from it. It has been noted however, that the wand has a life of it's own, able to cast spells without it's mistresses input, especially when in the proximity of other wands of a similar disposition. It is highly decorated, carved in a swirling pattern at it's base that transitions into intricate smoke like tendrils as it moves along the wands surface. Someone has painted along the patterns with opalescent silvery gold paint. At it's base is tied a weave of rainbow coloured thread, the friendship charm gifted to her by Luna in 1995, like George she has charmed it to never fray or unravel from her wand |hidea= |job= * Solo artist * co-owner of Faskally Rehabilitation and Retirement Centre for Magical Creatures (with Astrid Cavanagh, who runs it primarily) |house=Slytherin |loyalty= *Potter family *Weasley family *Albus Dumbledore *Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team (keeper) **Slug Club *S.P.E.W. }} Emily Lily Black ( née ) (b. ) Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year (Umbridge's Reign) Sixth Year Second Wizarding War Seventh Year (Death Eater Reign) Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Slug Club Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Half Blood Category:Potter Family Category:Black Family Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Musicians Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Prefect Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Musicians Category:Faskally Rehabilitation and Retirement Centre for Magical Creatures Category:HP TheSnailQueen